Hot Breath and Wondering Hands
by AngelsAndLies
Summary: WARNING Major slashErotic fic. Don't read if it would disturb you.:: What happens when Two men live in the passion?


Hot Breath and Wondering Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do enjoy pairing couples and making them do slightly unflattering things.

In the mixture of cold sweat, hot breath and furiously groping hands, Sirius couldn't precisely separate pain from the erotic pleasure of the withering and moaning body beneath him. It was the feeling of flesh upon flesh that caused all morals and self-control he possessed to go flying out of the window.

Drawing his tongue slowly along the rim of his lover's ear, he smiled as he let out a gasp and shuddered beneath his firm hands. He slipped it a little further in his ear and then lightly nibbled on his earlobe.

"God, Siri," The thin frame under him vocalized, unable to surpress the moans steaming up from his throat. He slowly trailed kissed down the side of his face, across his firm, sexy jaw line and just to the corners of his mouth. He tried to kiss back, but Sirius just moved down, to his neck, where he began to gently lick and nibble on the tender skin there, causing more moans from the other man.

"Why are you teasing me, still?" He asked, a small whimper escaping his lips as Sirius persisted to move further down, placing a line of gentle kisses along his collarbone.

"Remus doesn't like this game?" Sirius asked enticingly as, he raised his head half an inch and met his eyes, a seductive smile befalling his lips. Before Remus could reply, Sirius swiftly moved his hand down to the growing erection in Remus' pants and grasped it firmly.

"Jesus," Remus gasped, his eyes flying open and his hips bucking uncontrollably against the other man's hand. He rubbed it softly, as he moved further down and took one of Remus' hardened nipples into his mouth, licking around it and flicking it with his tongue. Sirius felt himself harden as his hips caught a rhythm with the work his hand was doing. It was almost too much for Him to bear as Sirius seductively unzipped Remus' pants with his teeth and blew softly on to his stomach.

"Oh, god, Sirius. Just fuck me already," he called out in a loud, whimpering voice.

Sirius ripped the baggy jeans off the waiting man and took his thick, succulent dick into his hands. Remus instantly moaned and gripped the sheets beneath him tightly as Sirius took him into his warm, wet mouth. He sucked his dick slowly at first, contracting his cheek muscles around his throbbing member as he thrusted upward into him catching a rhythm matched only by the breathless pants being issued from his lips. A wave of pleasure hit him suddenly as he convulsed and came in Sirius' mouth, moaning loudly. Sirius smiled as he swallowed every last bit of his cum and began to unzip his own pants. He slipped his member out and briefly grazed it across Remus' stomach. He felt himself shudder with delight as Remus leaned up to him, softly running his fingers up and down his length and lightly massaging his balls between his fingers. Remus gladly accepted Sirius' dick and began to suck like no tomorrow while he had to hold himself up. He came rather quickly and grunted as Remus let his cum slide down his chest and the corners of his mouth.

"I want you in me, Sirius," he gasped breathlessly as Sirius pushed him back down unto the soft down bed. He moved his legs and entered his tight ass. Remus let out a whimper as Sirius put his length deeper into him and slowly began to move it in and out, grunting with every thrust. They quickened as they both began to pant. Remus moaned loudly as Sirius continuously grazed his g-spot. It was soon after that the thrusts became Sirius pounding into Remus and he calling out Sirius' name as the came in unison. Sirius removed himself slowly from him, collapsing on the bed beside him. Remus put his arm around the other man's waist and looked him In the eye.

"Thanks for dinner," he said, making them both laugh at his cheesy remark.

"We'll have to do this again," Sirius said, drowsy as they both embraced each other and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
